


untitled

by deecherrywolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, Rape, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deecherrywolf/pseuds/deecherrywolf
Summary: Inspired by this prompt on kink meme;Lotor has found his old obsession alive and well, piloting the blue lion. Ten thousand years ago Lance,beloved Prince Lance of Altea, was untouchable. Not so anymore.Up to writer if Lotor showed/hid his creepy side back then or even if they had a previous (probably arranged and abusive) relationship.As long as this is completely onesided I'm satisfied.





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't post there/link back because I'm not sure if it's what the anon wanted but ey, i was inspired. enjoy.

Haggar’s eyes narrowed as Lotor walked off the arena, blood soaked but without a single mark on him. He’d been raised to be vicious - trained with the very man who had formed their Empire and carved it to the perfection it is now, of course any foolish Galra who thought they could take down Lotor so easily would fall. And after Lotor’s speech? Morale had been brought back to the Galra Empire. They’d take Voltron back and find a way to heal Zarkon, all would be well.

Except, for one tiny problem.

Lotor approached Haggar, ignoring the servants he had brought with him toweling him off. “Show me Voltron.”

Haggar had been reluctant to do so. She had information about each individual pilot and there was one in particular she did not want to show him, one she knew would become an obsession for reasons that should not matter anymore. But she knew Lotor, knew his insanity and his grudging nature.

The two of them walked down the corridor, their footsteps echoing. A few grunts would salute as they walked by, but nothing more. Haggar led them into the control room, walking over to one of many control panels, she waved her hand, using her magic to bring up a screen - Shiro’s information on the screen.

“This, is the Champion. He was going to be our greatest-”

“Yes, yes. I know the Champion. I may have been away, Haggar, but I wasn’t living under a rock. Everyone in the Galra Empire knew of the Champion - the new pilot of the Black Lion, go on.”

Haggar said nothing, paused, but said nothing as she waved her hand again - an image of Keith popping up on screen. 

“This, is the Red Lion pilot. Rumor is, he has Galra blood pumping through his veins. His nature seems to reflect so as he has posed a threat.”

Lotor eyed the pale image in front of him - very pale. For the thing before him to have Galra blood, it must not be much. He hummed as he rubbed his chin before nodding. Haggar nodded back, bringing up the next image.

“This is the Green Lion pilot. They are the smallest of the group, but seem to be the most advanced of the group, and have proved formidable.”

Lotor raised an eyebrow, but honestly? He wasn’t surprised. He didn’t know everything about Voltron, but he knew that the green lion only chose bright pilots, pilots who had smarts to back up that thirsting curiosity they had. Of course the green one would be a threat. He waved a hand and Haggar continued.

“The Yellow Lion pilot. Not much of a threat, but that lion is.”

Lotor held no love for the yellow lion, not really. In his memories, King Alfor had piloted it - the mighty left leg of Voltron that held a lion’s heart within its mighty breast. The yellow lion had always been his least favorite. He nodded and Haggar seemed to hesitate. 

“Well?”

Haggar’s eyes narrowed as she brought up the final record.

“The Blue Lion pilot. Not a threat either, lion could be, if the pilot had its potential awakened.”

Lotor frowned as he stared at the visage before him, blinking his yellow eyes at the form before him. There was something… something about those eyes, that tanned skin… and even the hair. Something, about the face of the pilot that struck a chord inside of him.

_”You really think I’d want you?” said the faceless Altean, dressed in royal garb._

_Lotor, wearing something not so similar yet similar in the aspect of its worth, grabbed a tan arm, claw digging into that wrist. “It doesn’t matter, you are my betrothed, whether you want to be or not.”_

_The Altean wrenched its arm away, the faceless-ness wearing off, revealing blue eyes first, narrowed and full of hate. “I will never agree to this. My mother-”_

_“Your mother, has become nothing but a slave now. Altea fell when King Alfor fell, do you really believe your little sublets of kingdoms could stand without the pivotal core of Altea?”_

_That pretty mouth on the Altean’s face grimaced, teeth baring as an elegant hand raised and slapped Lotor. Lotor’s head turned, a smirk forming on his lips as he looked back at the Altean, admiring his beauty._

_“I like my mates to have some fight in them.”_

_“Go quiznak yourself. I’d rather die first than submit to you, let alone let you touch me.”_

The image was in Lotor’s mind now - the beautiful Prince of Eastern Altea. Many people had forgotten how Altea, while had King Alfor, who had been King to the largest, and central most point of Altea, had other kingdoms. Kingdoms who were ignored in favor for the beloved Alfor - co-founder of Voltron and pilot of the Yellow Lion. But Lotor… oh, Lotor remembered the beloved Prince Lans of Eastern Altea. The prince had been sought after for a long time after the fall of Alfor, believing he’d be a beacon - as he had proved compatibility with the Blue Lion. And yet, when Altea was completely destroyed, Prince Lans had been wiped out with it - his beauty gone with it.

Until now.

Lotor could feel his fangs pulse with the need to sink into the tender meat of this pilot’s neck. He glowered at the image before him and felt a prick as his claws dug into his palm. Prince Lans was alive. No, he had surely died - this wasn’t just Prince Lans anymore. The pilot before him held the same features, but Lotor could tell the other was no longer Altean and that beautiful magic he had once held was gone as well.

This, was Lans reborn.

Lotor smirked at the gift he was receiving. Prince Lans was able to rebuff him back them, able to tell him no - use his magics on him to ward him away. But this… this new Lans would not be able to do anything to stop him. Prince Lans would be his once more, whether he wanted to be or not, he was his to own.

“I want that one.”

“Prince Lotor-”

“Did I stutter? Bring me the Blue paladin or I’ll go retrieve him myself.”

Haggar’s mouth clipped shut, her eyes narrowing, but she did not argue this time, only left to go discuss how to obtain the Blue paladin while Lotor continued to look at the image before him. It was a shock that Prince Lans was now alive and well once more, but in this new, weaker form. Weaker was a good thing as far as Lotor was concerned. He would be much easier to control, easier to persuade, possibly. And... easier to hold down.

The pain of the rebuttal was still fresh in Lotor’s mind, even all those ten thousand years ago. Prince Lans had been wanted across galaxies - his magic great and his beauty even greater. Many a prince and princess had vied for his hand, but Lotor had been his betrothed - a measly attempt by the Queen of Eastern Altea to try to stop the war. Of course most of the inhabitants of Eastern Altea had refused this, been downright insulted - Prince Lans included. But it mattered not, definitely not now.

Prince Lans would be his once more.

:::

“I don’t like this.”

No one really responded to that, as it was coming from Hunk, and well - when did Hunk ever like any of their missions? The yellow paladin was the most apprehensive of them all, even when he shone. But it was for good reason, they had many enemies right now, especially with the fall of Zarkon. They were also down a paladin, and not just any paladin - but the head of Voltron. If they were to be attacked right now…

“We’re just investigating a signal, it won’t take long.” assured Allura, who also knew the risks of going out without the head to Voltron. But they had already talked about the possible solutions to that problem.

The solutions were less than desirable - especially for Lance, his memory flickering with Allura’s firm voice in his head.

_“We have three choices, paladins. One, we lay low until we find Shiro. This choice is the most dangerous and risky, as our enemies will stop at nothing to get vengeance for our attack. Two, I will stand in to pilot the Black Lion-”_

_“Allura!” argued Coran, who looked worried, but Allura raised a hand. “As I’m connected to the lions, I can manage that much, but it would be temporary and unstable. I have only one connection to one lion strong enough for a clear and stable formation… which leads us to option three. We form new bonds. Keith, you’d be the pilot to the Black Lion-”_

Lance shook his head at that, gripping his thrusters harder and clenching his jaw even harder. No! No way, he didn’t want _Keith_ to be leader. Keith didn’t deserve it. Okay, maybe that was harsh and really - Keith probably wouldn’t be too bad… but still! Impulsive Keith? Keith who would rather dive headlong in battle rather than plan it out? Not that he always did that, but Keith was the impulsive sort and Lance knew him being leader wasn’t the best option.

But that brought Lance to another dilemma… Allura had also mentioned the only lion she could pilot with a clear connection to was Blue. Sweet, perfect Blue - his lion. Which meant, he’d have to work with temperamental Red that was already so bonded with Keith. How was this going to even work? Could it?

“Lance, focus!”

Lance scowled at the image of Keith that flickered out as soon as it had arrived. Pft. He was focusing! He was super focused and

“Holy crow!”

A huge robeast appeared, purple eyes flickering open and everyone seemed to scramble. They couldn’t fight this thing without Voltron - they hadn’t even decided what they were going to do yet! Allura was saying something, probably saying she’d get into Black, but Lance couldn’t hear her anymore as the robeast’s vicegrip landed on Blue, squeezing her. Lance yelped as he heard the mechanical roar in his mind, frantic as she was squeezed and then the robeast was phasing out - taking Lance with it.

The last word he heard, was his name - hollered over the cacophony of noise in a wormhole that felt so corrupted, he thought he might throw up.

Once through it, Lance peered out into the darkness before him and Blue. it wasn’t until he saw a ship that he knew he’d been taken by some Galra. He resisted the urge to snort. Of course, even when Zarkon’s down, there would be some other chump to take his place. Couldn’t these Galra just, I don’t know, rest?

The robeast rumbled as it took Lance to a landing, where someone stood waiting. Lance squinted his eyes at the person. They looked rather small to be Galra, long white hair and pointed ears. Their facial features were a little Galra - with the flattened nose, but it still looked elegant on him. Those thick white eyebrows looked well manicured and then that wicked mouth tilted up into a smarmy grin that made Lance’s skin crawl for reasons he could not understand.

“Come on out, Blue, I know you’re in there.”

Yikes, even this guys voice oozed sleaze. Lance didn’t want to get out, he wanted to stay in the safe confines of his lion.

The Galra wasn’t having it though, that smirk turning into a frown. “If you don’t get out, I will be forced to not only torture you, but your lion.”

The thought of the Galra torturing Blue made Lance frown and finally get out of his lion. He was glad the forcefield immediately went up around his girl, but he also knew his lion was watching this sleazeball - watching and waiting for him to make a wrong move. Lance stood before the Galra now and… was unimpressed? The Galra had nice bone structure, the height was good too - a little taller than him, and he looked like he probably had a nice body and whoa-!

Lance blinked as the Galra was suddenly very handsy - one of those claws on his hip and the other holding his wrist, dipping him slightly. Lance tried not to blush, but he felt embarrassed by this strange position.

“Umm?”

“Finally, Lans, you’re mine.”

Lance blinked. The way this Galra said his name was weird, but what was even more weird, was the Galra was leaning in to him, breath fanning over his face and lips inching closer and close and -

“Okay! I think you’ve had a little bit too much buddy.”

Had the Galra been drinking? Probably.

The Galra scowled at him. “I have not had enough, we were just getting started.”

Lance squawked as he was pulled against the Galra, a firm hand was placed over his groin, rubbing circles against it and a pelvis pressed against his backside and oh, god… Lance shuddered and moved to pull away.

“Don’t fight the attraction, just let it happen - feel it burn between us.”

Lance’s nose wrinkled. “Uhm, no, dude. I like girls. Can you stop groping me already?”

Lance managed to get out of the man’s hold, turning his head to glower at him, but when he did - Lance stilled. There was a strange look in the Galra’s eye, something that made Lance tremble. 

“You dare to reject me again, Prince Lans?”

Prince…? Oh man, this Galra was coo-coo for cocoa puffs. Lance swallowed and his brows knit as he shook his head. “Look, my friend, you have the wrong guy-”

Fangs bared as the Galra before him seemed to grow in height a little, looking less picturesque and definitely more Galra. “I will not be rebuffed again, I’ve waited ten thousand years for this and you will not deny me what I am owed.”

Owed? As if Lance had anything to do with that. “Who the hell do you think you are anyways?”

The Galra sniffed. “I am Prince Lotor, heir to the Galra Empire and your betrothed.”

Oh, ew… no. Lance wouldn’t marry into the Galra Empire even if you paid him. Lance scowled at him, his hands reaching down for his bayard. “Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but Lance, is strictly for the ladies, and I will be tied to no man.”

Lance’s fingers stretched, only to find nothing but air where his bayard should be. He blinked, looking down and then a dark chuckle drifted from Lotor.

“Looking for this?”

Lance’s eyes snapped back to the bayard, now in Lotor’s hand. The man smirked. “I know what this is.”

“Give it back!”

“Say you’ll marry me, and I might.”

Lance’s nose wrinkled as his gut churned. Why wasn’t Blue helping him yet? Did she not care or what? Lance looked over to see his lion was gone. A pit formed in his stomach. “What did you do with Blue?”

“Your lion was transported, to the druids. They’ll take good care of her.”

Lance looked back, panic now real on his face. Oh shit, what was he going to do? No bayard, no lion… he had to think fast. He had to do something-

He didn’t get to think of anything as he was suddenly knocked out cold.

:::

Lotor hummed as he carried Lans bridal style to his chambers. He deposited the heavy lump onto his bed and then turned to his wardrobe. He peeled off his armor, humming the whole while. Lans had put up more of a fight than he thought he would, but he expected nothing less of a paladin of Voltron, but it would not do. Lotor planned for the druids to make some changes to his betrothed - a healthy check up, then, he’d make them tweak his genetic make-up a bit. If he truly was his beloved Prince Lans, deep down, then there had to be some Altean blood in there.

If he could bring it forward, Lotor would have no problems in mounting him.

But for now, he’d have to work with this small body - work with opening him up to him.

It would work, as Lotor had all the proper precautions. He was used to finding pleasure in the oddest places, species who shouldn’t ever breed with Galra, but he found them wherever he went. So he began carrying necessities with him. And he knew just the thing that would work right now.

He hummed again as he pulled out a small tube, eying it in the room’s light. The liquid inside bubbled a bit and Lotor turned toward the sleeping Lans.

He crept closer, stopping at his side, looking down at him.

His sleeping face was just as beautiful as his awake one - peaceful, if not more beautiful. Thick brown lashes lay on brown cheeks - his upturned nose so cute that Lotor resisted the urge to nip at it. He ran a hand down that dark column of his neck and kept going down until he stopped above his pants, making work on them.

He easily removed the pants and then the blue boxers that lay within. He looked down at Lans’s penis, eying it. It was flaccid, but that was expected. But even in its soft state, Lotor thought it to be an eye pleasing dick. It was longer than he anticipated, but definitely skinnier, it looked sleek and begging to be touched. Lotor ignored it for now, roaming his gaze to the skin beneath - eying the sack that hung below and then he lifted a leg, peering at Lans’s hole.

Yes, it was definitely much too small for him right now - his dick would tear this precious space if he wasn’t careful. It also looked dry, which would also be fixed with his concoction. He opened the vial, keeping Lans’s leg lifted and he pressed the opening against Lans’s hole- pressing it in slightly until the liquid burst in and then he pulled it out.

He lowered Lans’s leg, eying the other. It would take a moment to take a effect, but Lotor would be ready for it to.

He finished undressing Lans the rest of the way and then he climbed in bed beside him, watching Lans twitch, the brown skin was beginning to flush and Lans’s lips parted and brows knit together as he perspired. He smirked as the aphrodisiac took effect. Lans opened his eyes, looking at him with a clouded look.

“Wha?”

“How are you feeling?”

“Where… wha?”

“What do you need, Lans?”

Lans squinted, shaking his head a couple of times before he croaked again. “What did you…Aah!”

Lotor licked his lips as he watched Lans buck, twitching as the aphrodisiac continued to do its job on his body. Lotor grabbed hold of those legs, lifting and steadying them. Lans looked at him with cloudy eyes - ones that held lust, but something else. A fear of sorts that actually looked quite pretty in those blue eyes.

“Let me see how it’s doing.”

Lotor pushed at Lans’s legs, marveling at the work of the liquid - his hole was stretching on its own, the tanned pucker was turning a pretty pink-red color, blossoming out like a flower - ready for Lotor to depetal. He groaned at the thought.

“You’re opening so well for me, just like I knew you would.”

Lans whimpered, his hips shifting. That long, beautiful dick wasn’t flaccid anymore and it curved prettily. Lotor damn near swooned.

Lans had always been beautiful clothed, he looked even better in clothes.

“I can not wait anymore, I need to be inside you.”

Lotor made Lans wrap one leg around his hips and held another up - hooking it at the knee and he thrust in.

There was resistance, but Lotor could feel that hungry hole twitching open still until Lotor pushed inside and, just it was meant to, the hole closed around his dick, sucking hungrily on him - causing Lans to howl in pleasure and shock at what his body was doing.

Lotor groaned, rocking his hips. “Finally. I finally have you.”

Lans made a feeble sound, incoherent - but Lotor didn’t care. He had Lans now, it didn’t matter how he had him, or if Lans even wanted him in return. Lotor finally had what belonged to him ten thousand years ago and he wasn’t going to let anyone stop him.

He snarled as he thrust into Lans, his cock’s spines tickling against the other’s opening, that continued to suck on his cock, pulsating and throbbing and making Lans cry out each and every time. Lotor pounded viciously against it, knowing that his climax was approaching. He groaned as he spilled within Lans, holding himself deep inside as he came and came.

And when he finished coming, he marked his territory, deep inside the other.

:::

Lance wasn’t sure where he was and what was going on anymore. He had woken up a variable amount of times and each time he was in a different room. One time, he’d be on an operating table, the next, he’d be in a pod and another time - the most frequent and worst of all - he’d be in a bed with Lotor above him, panting and moving deep inside of him - that monster’s cock burrowing inside of him. Lance could swear he could feel it moving on its own, so gross! He hated it, he hated being here. He wanted to go home.

But he couldn’t, could he?

He was stuck here as Lotor’s plaything, he was going to be fucked for eternity.

No... No! He couldn’t just lie back and let Lotor do what he wanted. He had to do something, he had to fight back.

He struggled to keep his consciousness, looking around. He was on a bed. Okay, good. The next thing he noticed was something was dangling from his ears - earrings. Great, he never wanted his ears pierced, but maybe he could make it work.

The next thing he noticed, was what he was wearing. Oh dear lord, he looked… well, he looked like one of those cheesy courtesans. The clothes he wore could barely be called clothes, as they didn’t cover anything.

He frowned and looked around some more. He had to figure out how to find Blue...she had to be here somewhere. Lotor had said she was taken to the druids, but where were they? Lance worried on his thumb, but was broke out of his thoughts when the door opened and Lotor stepped in, carrying a tray of food.

“You’re awake.”

Lance wrinkled his nose at the cheery tone. Ugh, this guy. Lotor placed the tray of food before them and Lance wondered if any of it was poisoned. Maybe this was part of the reason he couldn’t keep awake? He looked at Lotor, who was chewing on a piece of bread.

“Hungry?”

Lance made a swift decision. He had to do something, and eating was not one of them.

“Yeah, for you.”

Lotor frowned, but didn’t make a fuss when Lance threw a leg over Lotor’s lap. Lance was shaking, not just from nerves but with disgust. He couldn’t believe he was about to do this while consciously aware of it - no aphrodisiac, no nothing. He swallowed and reached down, taking Lotor in his hand. His nose wrinkled at the feel of the Galra’s dick. Oh, ew… it was… okay, it felt like a normal dick, but there was something unearthly about it - possible these little ridges here and there, that made Lance think of those pictures of vibrators he’d seen before. He swallowed and continued to move, lowering his hips over the tip of that dick.

He pierced himself, expecting a blazing pain but instead, he felt himself sink on it with no resistance. Actually, it felt as if his hole had been ready for penetration.

Shame shone in his eyes, which began to wet with tears and his cheeks burned bright.

Lotor sighed. “You’ve adjusted so beautifully for me.”

Lance wanted to murder this ass. But murder can happen later, he needed to get to Blue so he could escape. He began to move, slowly. But each time he felt Lotor moving inside of him, a wave of nausea spiked through him and he found it hard to move. But he had to, he had to sate Lotor - making him happy and then he could maybe, sneak out or something?

“Prince Lotor.”

Lance felt a soft squeak escape him as a Galra grunt entered, not even batting an eyelash at Lance riding Lotor’s cock.

Lotor looked at him, frowning. “This better be important, Lans finally made some progress.”

“It is, my lord - the Blue Lion - she’s gone.”

Lance stilled on Lotor’s cock, even though his body was crying out for it. Lotor’s mouth opened to question that, but a mighty, mechanical, roar was heard and then the sirens blared.

“She’s attacking the outside of the ship!”

Lotor’s teeth clenched and he shoved Lance off. “What have you done?”

“Me? I haven’t done anything! Blue is my girl, and she disapproves of you.”

Lotor snarled, but then there was a hole blasted into the wall and Lance darted forward, rushing into his lions mouth, which closed quickly behind him and then the lion was taking off.

Lance panted as he fell into his pilot seat - still naked and then… ew… he felt cum seeping out of his ass. He grimaced, then looked up at the ceiling, at Blue.

“Hey beautiful, do you think I have a spare of some clothes or something?”

And just like that, his uniform was available to him. He quickly grabbed them, first wiping up the come off his ass and then pulling them on. He held the helmet up, gazing at himself in the eyeshield, his eyes narrowing.

Wait…

He looked to a more solid place, finding his reflection. His eyes widened at the sight before him.

His ears… they were pointed. His face… he had markings on them, not like Allura or Coran’s, but a hook like marking that started where Allura and Coran’s did, but dipped down his jaw. It was a beautiful dark blue color and his eyes looked just a bit lighter in color, not much but enough he definitely noticed. He frowned at himself. Other than that, nothing else appeared changed.

He sighed, reaching up to take the earrings off at least. “Well, Blue… at least my ears aren’t hideous anymore?”

Blue seemed to rumble at that, heading towards home. Lance knew the others would accept him like this, hell, Allura and Coran might be happy. But it didn’t matter - he was alive and he was going home. 

And now, when he and Lotor crossed paths again, he’d have even more reasons to kick that smarmy bastard’s ass.

**Author's Note:**

> was originally in anonymous collections, took it out and de-anoned myself.


End file.
